Talk:Trivia
Any sources about Carmack detention? -- TheDarkArchon 01:49, 6 August 2006 (UTC) Yeah, its in the Masters of Doom book by David Kushner. Cant find any sources online just yet Gamebrain 02:18, 6 August 2006 (UTC) How is this related to Doom? Fraggle 21:44, 21 September 2006 (UTC) Pain Elemental & Arch-Vile targeting I wasn't sure if PEs and Viles can be targeted by other monsters in some source port(s), so I added in the vanilla Doom note. Feel free to remove it if you know for sure it hasn't been changed in any source ports. -- Janizdreg 06:24, 22 December 2007 (UTC) : A little bird wearing Narya told me that Eternity allows you to turn this phenomenon off or apply it to other monsters. Ryan W 19:33, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Quake development before Doom That new trivia added may be worth including in some way, but it's rather misleading as it stands; as far as I know they just had some concepts going, which were later used as a base for Quake, which itself turned out pretty different from the initial idea. It was about this guy with a hammer that caused (earth)quakes and stuff. They didn't really start work on Quake, they just had the title and some concepts that they considered again when working on Quake. If I am not mistaken, some of the stuff that inspired Quake was based on some of the D&D characters of the id staff had. At least one of the Keen games had a screen about an oncoming Quake (the old concept), and then there's a large document where the id guys talk about the oncoming Quake, which I think still had some of the old concepts, like the hammer. Masters of Doom may have some info as well. Who is like God? 08:44, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :It's somewhat reworded now, hopefully to better reflect "official" Quake history. -- Janizdreg 21:17, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Another way to produce ghost monsters? I removed this trivia bit: "Did you know that due to a bug in vanilla Doom II, killing an Arch Vile while it was resurrecting another monster could sometimes make the resurrected one impossible to hit with weapons fire?", because I'm almost 100% sure it's a misinterpretation of the ghost monster bug. -- Janizdreg 21:59, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Nightmare Does anyone have a quote or reference on the "nightmare was added as a joke in response to comments"? I'm going to search around, but if we don't find something concrete that trivia bit might have to go, as it reads like "reasonable speculation". Who is like God? 15:00, 26 May 2008 (UTC) BFG? Is the "BFG = Big Fucking Gun" item really true, or just an interpretation tacked on after the fact? From what I've heard, it actually stands for "Billion Fireballs Gun" after the way it was originally conceived to work (though it actually shot 40 fireballs, not 10^9 or 10^12); this was tried in an early alpha, but dropped because it was deemed to look ridiculous and because it slowed the game too much. (It probably wouldn't slow today's machines, which are far more powerful and have hardware graphic acceleration.) — 18:40, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :The full name is clearly spelled out in the Doom Bible, the Doom design document. -- Janizdreg 02:27, September 10, 2010 (UTC)